Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention generally relates to a motion-transmitting remote control cable assembly and, more particularly, to a terminal or rod-end assembly of a cable assembly of the type used in transmission shift systems.
Motion-transmitting remote control cable assemblies, sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9cBowden cablesxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cpush-pull cablesxe2x80x9d, are used for transmitting both force and travel along a curved path in aircraft, automotive, and marine environments. Known cable assemblies can be used for transmitting load and motion in both push and pull type applications. In the automotive environment, typical applications include but are not limited to parking brakes, accelerators, hood releases, brake releases, trunk releases, park lock, tilt wheel controls, fuel filler doors, transmission shifter cables, and hydraulic control cables. One specific use of such remote control cable assemblies is positioning transmission shift members in automobiles.
A motion-transmitting remote control cable assembly for transmitting motion along a curved path typically includes a flexible core element (strand) slidably enclosed within a flexible outer sheath (conduit) with end fittings attached to both ends of each respective member. These fittings attach to and react load from the conduit to its mounting points and from the strand to its mounting points. The core element is adapted at one end to be attached to a member to be controlled whereas the other end is attached to an actuator for longitudinally moving the core element within the outer sheath. The outer sheath is adapted to be secured by the fittings to a support structure.
The strands of these motion-transmitting cable assemblies are often secured to components by a terminal or rod-end assembly. These components can have a relatively large tolerance range such as, for example, pins of automobile transmission shift systems. As a result of this large tolerance range, there can be a difference in fit between the terminal assembly and the pin which produces a gap such that there can be relative movement between the fitting and the pin (lash). This lash causes inaccuracy in the shift system throughout its full range. Additionally, these known terminal assemblies typically have large installation loads, that is the forces required to attach the terminal assembly to the pin or other component, in order to obtain high extraction loads, that is the forces required to inadvertently remove the terminal assembly from the pin or other component. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved fitting for a motion transmitting remote control cable assembly which accounts for large tolerance ranges of mating components to reduce lash therebetween during operation and/or requires relatively low installation loads while maintaining relatively high extraction loads.
The present invention provides a terminal or rod-end assembly of a motion-transmitting remote-control cable assembly which overcomes at least some of the above-noted problems of the related art. According to the present invention, a terminal assembly for connecting a core member of a remote control cable assembly to a control member comprises, in combination, a housing, an isolator secured to the housing and having a deflectable wall at least partially forming a passage for receiving the control member, and an adjuster. The adjuster is movable between an installed position wherein the adjuster prevents outward deflection of the wall away from the passage and an uninstalled position wherein the wall is free to outwardly deflect away from the passage.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a connection between a terminal assembly of a remote control cable assembly and a control member comprises, in combination, a control member, a housing, an isolator secured to the housing and having a deflectable wall at least partially forming a passage for receiving the control member, and an adjuster. The adjuster is movable between an installed position wherein the adjuster engages the wall and deflects the wall into engagement with the control member to secure the control member to the isolator and an uninstalled position wherein the wall is deflectable away from the passage so that the control member can be selectively inserted into the passage and removed from the passage.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a terminal assembly for connecting a core member of a remote control cable assembly to a control member includes a housing, an isolator secured to the housing with a snap-fit connection and having a deflectable wall at least partially forming a passage for receiving the control member, an adjuster movable between an installed position wherein the adjuster prevents outward deflection of the wall away from the passage and an uninstalled position wherein the wall is free to outwardly deflect away from the passage. The adjuster is secured to the isolator with a snap-fit connection in the installed position. The isolator includes a flange within the passage which is adapted to cooperate with the control member to secure the control member to the isolator when the adjuster is in the installed position. The isolator has an annularly-shaped recess adapted to receive at least a portion of the adjuster therein when the adjuster is in the installed position such that the adjuster blocks outward deflection of the wall when the adjuster is in the installed position. The adjuster is generally tubularly-shaped such that the adjuster is at least partially received in the recess when the adjuster is in the installed position and has a wedge-shaped inner surface adapted to deflect the wall toward the passage when the adjuster is in the installed position.
From the foregoing disclosure and the following more detailed description of various preferred embodiments it will be apparent to those skilled in the art that the present invention provides a significant advance in the technology of motion-transmitting remote-control cable assemblies. Particularly significant in this regard is the potential the invention affords for providing a high quality, reliable, low lash, high extraction load/low installation load, easily assembled and disassembled, low cost assembly. Additional features and advantages of various preferred embodiments will be better understood in view of the detailed description provided below.